Thunder on the Gorge
This is a fanfic written by Violetofen4. The Blurb Tank Dempsey was abused as a child. His parents and sister hated him. One day, it all changed when he ran away from home at age 18. After escaping the forest he grew up in, he came upon a gorge with a beautiful river...but the glory changed when he made a promise to a mysterious old man to fight for his country. He didn't know it came with a price. Prologue I had to. I had to get away! My feet smashed against the sodden ground. There was no moonlight out. The storm clouds had rolled in fast. I gritted my teeth as my father swung the door open. "Git back 'ere, boy! I'm gunna whoop yer ass off for dis, ye' got me!?" I threw the closest rock to me. It plunked his forehead hard, and he stumbled back a foot as I vanished into the treeline. His hollering rose above the thick gorse. "Ye' hear me, Tank? I'm gunna kill ye'!" Nervously I climbed up a tall rock, sliding down the back of it, and hurried up a tree as my father returned with a shotgun. I hid in the thick green leaves, hoping he couldn't see me. "Where'd th' damn boy get off t'?" he mumbled. I held my breath as he turned around, walking out of the forest. From here, I could see him go back into the house. I staggered my way out. That's where my memory fazed. I dragged myself across that forest, practically, until I came to a gorge. It was beautiful. The smooth rocks then the thick, deepset river... Someone tapped my shoulder. I whirled around. "Son, why aren't ye' in the army?" an old man snarled. This was no ordinary man. Something wasn't right. His hair was long and white, and he was hunched over, yet he sat in a wooden chair, staring at the river. "How do I know this isn't a trick, sir?" I asked, hands clenching into fists. "Because I know yer name, Tank Dempsey." he sneered. "Fine. I'm not in because my parents made me stay home." I admitted, staring at the ground. "Good, ye' had best promise t' go to t' army for me. It'll reward ye' later in life. No one will ever bother you again." the old man added. I thought for a moment. I thought about the stories I grew up with. Gypsies who tell fortunes, magic lamps, princesses... "Yes." I said. Maybe those stories were true. I had always thought they were immature tales. I turned around when a loud screech hit my ears. I turned around and shook the old man. Only his robe and hat floated to the ground. "What...just happened?" I stood back up, trying to recall the old man, but his image had faded out of my mind. And this, my friends, had been the beginning of a tragic life later. Chapter 1 It was blank, everything. Me, the knife. I threw it. Blood. Beautiful...blood... I cockily grinned as I fired the Trench Gun. "Die freaks!" I snarled. It burst into the german's stomach as he gargled, falling back. I winced, fighting back as arms grabbed my wrists. I kicked the men away, firing again. They were dead in seconds, that pretty color staining their chests. Why do I find it so pretty? It's my wife's hair color. Blood red and pulled back in a pony-tail. She was here, somewhere, with my two children. They had taken them. And I was taking them back. "Jane!" I yelled into the hallway. Muffled sounds and laughter came from around the corner. My other two men, Harvey and Zach, made our way in. I froze, stumbling back. Harvey shot the crap out of his BAR at the man next to my...my dead wife. Falling, my hands hit the tiles as I let out an earsplitting screech. MORE COMING SOON.